A Szépség és Theodore
by Fircyca
Summary: TBag megkapja, amit akar... Slash...:D


**Cím:** A Szépség és Theodore

**Írta:** Fircorwen

**Szereplők:** T-Bag/Michael

**Figyelmeztetés**: NC-17, mimás…:D

**Leírás:** A helyszín egy lehetséges folytatás, Lincoln-t kivégezték, szökés sztornó…

Egy vízcsepp gurult végig az A-szárny folyosóján, majd egy másikkal egyesülve kitért jobbra, átfolyt a falakon, és meg sem állt a gyengélkedőig, ahol aztán az útja végetért, és lezuhant vizes padlóra, onnét pedig egyenesen a lefolyó felé indult, egyenesen a szabadságba.

- Ha ilyen egyszerű lenne… - gondolta Michael, majd behunyta a szemét, és úgy élvezte a vízcseppek simogatását.

Nem akarta látni a tervrajzot. Nem akart gondolkodni. Azon a napon, mikor a terve kudarcot vallott, Lincoln pedig meghalt, feladott mindent. Úgy érezte, hogy legjobb lenne leülni az öt évet, nyugalomban, és után új életet kezdeni. Már nem érdekelte, hogy megígérte másik öt társának, hogy kijuttatja őket. Miért tenné? Ők nem jelentenek semmit, hazudta magának sokszor, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez nincs így. Sucre és Westmoreland nem haragudtak, legalábbis nem mutatták. De Michael érezte rajtuk, hogy egyikük türelme sem végtelen, előbb-utóbb menni akarnak majd. Michael egészen e nap reggeléig halogatni próbálta a dolgot, de ma rá kellett jönnie, hogy Lincoln halálával még nem ért véget minden. Bárki is juttatta börtönbe a bátyját, nem akart elvarratlan szálat hagyni. Nick Sarvinn még a kivégzés napján meghalt a kórházban, „embóliában". Veronicáról és LJ-ről azóta nem kapott hírt, egészen ma reggelig, addig a telefonig…

LJ… Az unokaöccse kétségbeesett hangja visszhangzott folyton a fejében. Megtalálták őket, Veronica halott… LJ pedig egyedül van, valahol… és a rendőrség is a nyomában van…

Most már szökni akart, nem hagyhatta egyedül szegény fiút. Azóta folyamatosan egy gyorsan kivitelezető terven gondolkodott, de nem ment, Abruzzi nélkül nem. Ő pedig még mindig kórházban volt. Újra átfutotta a lehetőségeket, de a zuhanyzó nehéz ajtajának döndülése megzavarta. Kinyitotta a szemét, és ekkor vette észre, hogy egyedül van… vagyis majdnem…

- Helló, szépségem!

- Már csak ez hiányzott… - motyogta Michael, azt hitte, hogy elég halkan.

- Ejnye, hát nem örülsz nekem? – búgta T-Bag, majd rögtön témát váltott. – Micsoda formás hátsó!

Michael lenyelt egy szitkot, majd megfordult és szembenézett T-Baggel, aki egy szál törölközőben volt, és már veszélyesen közel állt hozzá:

- Mit akarsz?

T-Bag elvigyorodott, és feltűnően Michael farkát fixírozva válaszolt:

- Eredetileg csak azt akartam megkérdezni, hogy mikor szánod végre rá magad a szökésre, de ha már ilyen szépen összejöttünk…

- Na hagyjál békén… - indult el Michael az ajtó felé, de a másik rab kezében megvillanó kés megállította.

- A-a-a… - vigyorgott szűntelenül T-Bag, majd végighúzta a kést a tetovált mellkason.

Michael magasabb és erősebb is volt, mint a másik, de annyira nem tartotta nagyra magát, hogy egy késsel ellenkezzen. Inkább tett egy lépést hátra, és igyekezett valamit kiagyalni. Az ajtóra nézett, az csukva volt, de zárva nem. Viszont előtte volt két akadály: a terem közepén elhelyezett mosdók, és maga T-Bag… aki most egy nagy lépést tett felé, le sem véve a szemét Scofield férfiasságáról.

- _Volt egyszer egy kis tojás,_ - kezdte szavalni minden átmenet nélkül, lágy hangon, mintha egy gyereknek mondaná. - _úgy hívták, hogy Kleofás._ _Bimm-bamm, dáridom._

A helyzet olyan nevetségesen bizarr volt, hogy Michael kis hijján elröhögte magát. Itt áll, egy száll pöcsben, egy pszichopata egy késsel a kezében a heréit bámulja, miközben egy bugyuta gyerekverset szaval egy tojásról… Nem hitte el, hogy ez megtörténhet.

- _Megvette egy nyuszika,_ - T-Bag még egy lépést tett előre, Scofield pedig hátra. - _nyuszi-lány volt: Zsuzsika. Bimm-bamm, dáridom._

- _Megkérdezte Zsuzsika:_ - újabb lépések. Michael háta beleütközött a zuhanyzó falába. - _"Kell-e neked szép ruha?" – _jobbra próbált kitérni T-Bag elől, aki hagyta, egyelőre… - _Bimm-bamm, dáridom._

Michael egy újabb lépést tett jobbra, majd még egyet. A másik feszülte figyelte, a verset is abbahagyta néhány másodpercre. Majd ő is jobbra kezdett lépdelni, kétszer akkora léptekkel, és már ott is állt Michael előtt… és szakadatlanul vigyorgott.

- _"Persze - mondta a tojás -,_ - a kés hegye hozzáért Scofield hasához, majd lassan lejjebb kezdett csúszni. - _fázik ám a Kleofás!"_ – ez az irány is bezárult előtte, még két lépés, beszorul a sarokba… míg vele szemben ott az út az ajtóhoz. - _Bimm-bamm, dáridom._

Michael óvatosan megkísérelt egy lépést jobbra, T-Bag hagyta. Talán egy lépés előre… kockáztatta meg, de a kés erősen belenyomódott, immár az ágyékánál.

- A-a-a, szépségem… - nyalta meg a szája szélét T-Bag. - _Befestette Zsuzsika,_ - folytatta a versikét. - _a húsvéti nyuszika: Bimm-bamm, dáridom!_

A kés lejjebb vándorolt, finoman végigsiklott a férfiasságán, majd lecsúszott egészen a herékig.

- _Nem fázik már a tojás: - _vihogott fel Theodore. - _a zöldbundás Kleofás! Bimm-bamm, dáridom!_

Michael nyelt egyet, és igyekezett nyugodt maradni.

- Térdelj le, szépségem…

- Nézd, T-Bag…

- Térdre… - mondta finoman, majd előhúzott egy törölközőjébe tűzött fényképet, majd végignyalta. – Cuki az unokaöcséd… - mutatta a képet Michael felé.

Amaz nyelt egyet, de nem szólt.

- Úgy hallottam, hamarosan ő is a lakótársunk lesz…

- Honnan veszed, hogy ide kerül…? Ha egyátalán elkapják…

- Honnan tudod olyan biztosan, hogy nem? – vigyorogott szakadatlanul. – Térdre. Ha nem… - villantotta ki a fogait. – Ugye nem akarsz kockáztatni? Ha ez a kis szépség, esetleg ide kerül.. csak rajtad múlik, hogy milyen élete lesz…

Michael nem szólt. Nagyon kicsi az esélye, hogy mindez megtörténik… de ha neadjisten mégis…?

- Nos? – kérdezte T-Bag. – Kicsi a kockázat, elismerem… de Isten útjai kifürkészhetetlenek… Megéri?

Michael úgy döntött, nem éri meg. Szó nélkül térdre ereszkedett, a kés ezúttal fölfelé siklott a testén, és a torkán állapodott meg.

- Helyes, babám! – tépte le magáról a törölközőt T-Bag. – Igazán nem kérek sokat… ezúttal… - tette hozzá suttogva.

Michael T-Bag farka felé nyúlt, majd behunyta a szemét. Rámarkolt, kicsit talán erősen, mert a kés erősebben nyomódott a torkának. Lazított a fogáson, majd lassú mozdulattal végighúzta rajta a kezét.

- Gyerünk, tovább… - bíztatta a másik.

Scofield nagyobb sebességre kapcsolt, és hamarosan T-Bag farka már csontkeményen meredt rá.

- Most vedd a szádba, gyerünk!

Megtette. Mélységes undor fogta el, ahogy a szadista gyilkos szerszáma a nyelvéhez ért. Eszébe jutott, hogy vajon kibe/mibe márthatta bele eddig… Legyűrte a hányingert, majd szopogatni kezdte a merev szerszámot, nem gondolva annak előéletére, és nem törődve T-Bag elégedett nyögéseivel. A percek hosszú óráknak tűntek, ahogy ott térdelt a nedves kövön, és igyekezett a másik kedvére tenni. Ő is megkönnyebbült, mikor T-Bag végre megremegett, majd kihúzta a szájából a farkát, hogy a kilövellő sperma Michael arcát terítse be.

- Áhh, remek… - rázta ki T-Bag az utolsó cseppeket is, majd a lesütött szemmel térdelő Michaelre nézett. – Szerinem mosakodj meg…

Ezzel fogta a törölközőjét, és az ajtó felé sétált, és félúton visszanézett, az itt-ott spermacseppes fényképet lobogtatva. – Ezt azért megtartom…

Amint T-Bag bevágta maga után az ajtót, Michael beállt a zuhany alá. A víz már hideg volt, de ez nem érdekelte, csak le akarta mosni magáról a mocskot.

Az ajtó kivágódott.

- Scofield! – hallatszott Bellick üvöltése. – Gyerünk, királylány, lejárt az idő!

Michael szó nélkül fogta a törölközőjét, és kisétált a zuhanyzóból. Kifelé ment ránézett Bellick-re, aki kajánul levigyorodott. Most már világos volt, hogy miért nem zavarta őket senki, vagy negyed órán keresztül…

Vége


End file.
